A Quick Fix
by Kos-Mos607
Summary: [Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo] A small PWP piece I wrote for my buddy's challenge. Enzo and Rodrigo have some fun. BIG SLASH ALERT!


My first submission for my friend's Movie Smuty-Smut challenge. Complete one-shot but I might work with these two again. Don't know if they allow this kinda stuff 'ere but whatever. If it gets deleted it'll be on my Live Journal.

**A Quick Fix**

A deep groan echoed inside from Enzo's throat as the ministrations to his throbbing cock increased and his fingers wound themselves into the long, dirty blonde hair of the man kneeling on the floor in front of him whose velvety mouth was causing all of these wonderful sensations.

"Rodrigo." He moaned loudly as the other man ran his long tongue up and down his pulsing shaft.

The blonde haired Spaniard gave him a sly grin as took more of the Italian's quivering member into his mouth and Enzo threw his head back in ecstasy. After hollowing his cheeks and using his long tongue to tease the sensitive pink head, Rodrigo reached a hand up and used his fingers to lightly massage the Italian's balls.

Enzo released another deep groan as his back arched from the double sensation he was receiving and tightened his grip on Rodrigo's blonde locks.

"Sono l'amore vicino." He moaned as the familiar tightness started building inside of his lower stomach.

His lover also sensed this and with a deep groan of his own, Rodrigo sped up his movements and continued using his hand to roll the Italian's million dollar sack. Both of the pleasurable motions quickly sent Enzo over the edge and with a loud Italian curse; he came hard into the Spaniard's eager mouth.

He slumped against the wall and tried to get his wind back but before he could, Rodrigo's firm arms slowly crept up his sides and he was pulled roughly to the floor a moment later.

"I do believe I paid for more then that." The Spaniard purred in his ear as he lightly dragged his long, thick tongue down Enzo's neck.

Enzo quickly got the hint and settled his lithe body on top of Rodrigo's with his long legs straddling the Spaniard's waist. He leaned forwards and slid his tongue into the hot mouth that had just pleasured him moments earlier, dueling with Rod's monstrous tongue and tasting himself in the other man's mouth while he swiftly reached for the tube of lubricant that lay close by.

After uncapping it, Enzo withdrew himself from the kiss and reached for Rodrigo's hand.

"Lube me." He growled as he squeezed some of the clear gel into his lover's hand.

Rodrigo didn't protest and slid one of his hands around the Italian's backside in search of his hidden hole. Enzo hissed as a thick finger was worked in the tight ring of muscle but his body quickly adjusted to the sensation and he pushed back against the digit. A second finger was added and by the time the third came, Enzo was scratching and clawing at the floor under his hand.

The Spaniard removed his fingers when he felt Enzo was stretched enough and after adjusting his hips slightly, he worked his stiff member into the Italian's tight hole and both men groaned throatily from the feeling.

"Dunque buono, dunque buono" Enzo moaned and arched his back.

"Usted es bueno." Rodrigo purred and encouraged the Italian to move with a roll of his hips.

The Italian leaned back on his heels and moaned a few more deep words in Italian as Rodrigo started thrusting into him at a lazy pace. The air was soon filled with the sound of skin sliding against skin and deep moaning from the two men as their pleasure started to build.

Rodrigo seemed to be moaning the loudest as he franticly thrust upwards into the tight hotness of the Italian's body as Enzo rode him. The Italian's body glistened with sweat as he arched and slammed down on the Spaniard's thick rod, his fingers tightening into fists as his pleasure increased every time Rodrigo hit that sensitive spot inside of him.

He arched catlike and clenched his inner muscles around the other man's cock, drawing a deep gutter moan from the man under him and trailed a hand down to his large, throbbing cock that was cradled upwards near his form stomach and gave it a few long strokes.

Rodrigo opened his eyes when he heard the sinful noises his partner was making and with a lust filled gaze, he watched the Italian pleasure himself as he slammed down on the Spaniard's stiff member.

"So close, I'm close."

"Come then. Fuck." Rodrigo growled as his body became overpowered by desire and he came hard into the Italian's willing body.

Enzo went stiff as he felt the hotness spill inside of him and his own climax came not even a full second later. He spilled himself all over the Spaniard's sweaty chest and parts of his own body as he collapsed onto the other man's body.

They fought for air for the first few minutes and when his strength returned, Enzo straighten up and slid of the Spaniard's now limp dick.

"Were my services _pleasurable_?" He purred deeply, leaning close to the other man's face.

"Very." Rodrigo chuckled back. "How much?"

Enzo gave him a sly look as he leaned close to the Spaniard's face.

"First ride's always free."

---------------------

_"Sono l'amore vicino" (I'm close love)_

_"dunque buono, dunque buono" (So good, so good)_

-----------------------------

**Reasons Why I Picked This Movie:** One, it's funny as hell. Two it's about MALE prostitution, how could I resist?

**Reasons Why I Picked The Pairing:** Simple, four lines of dialog.

_TJ: That's Rodrigo, he's from Spain. He can tie shoe-laces with his tongue.  
Deuce: Ew  
TJ: And That's Enzo, Italian, his nutsack is insured for a million dollars.  
Deuce: That's five-hundred grand each!_

And of course, the scene where Enzo's stretching and thrusting his hips while listening to his iPod helped. Guh...


End file.
